


【DN】蜜糖罐子

by Unitty0707



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unitty0707/pseuds/Unitty0707
Summary: 爱恋像蜜糖般甜蜜（物理）





	【DN】蜜糖罐子

**Author's Note:**

> ◇想到喜欢的人会砂糖化（后面完全把这个设定扔掉了orz（我果然是屑  
> ◇ooc突破天际  
> ◇我拖了群里太太们的后腿，我好弱
> 
>  
> 
> ◇如果可以的话▼

“kid！你要草莓圣代吗？”Dante在楼下大声问。

Nero努力把涌上喉咙的甜腻感咽下去：“这就来。”他从床上坐起身，四肢的绵软尚未完全褪去，但Nero还是打开房门往楼下走去。

他一下楼就看见Dante翘着脚坐在他常在的位置上。他手里翻着杂志，手边放着一盒半空的圣代，而附带的塑料勺子正被他叼在嘴里。

注意到男孩下楼，Dante抬起头，用勺子示意男孩他的那份放在了茶几上。

Nero走过去一屁股坐在沙发上，抄起勺子，利落地拆开包装，挖了一口送到嘴里。

……好甜。Nero想到 。

其实他还蛮喜欢甜品，不管是以前还是现在口袋里总有几颗糖或者几块巧克力之类的。所以对草莓圣代这种甜食，Nero一向是来者不拒 。

更何况给他这圣代的还是Dante。

但是男孩清楚地知道，现在的自己完全不适合享用任何甜点。

Nero不由自主的把目光飘向Dante，男人不知看到了什么，目光十分专注。他的头发凌乱的披散着，和从不认真穿的衣服一样为他增添了不少痞气。他……

猛然从喉咙涌上的甜腻感打断了他有些入神的观察。

不好！忘了这个！Nero猛地捂住嘴巴，匆忙起身往楼上跑去，慌张离开的他没有听见Dante的叫喊。

Dante挑眉，这小鬼最近实在是不太对劲，毫无疑问是在躲着自己。Dante认为自己姑且是个好演员，并且表情管理这种事他一向做的不错，所以Dante不至于把欲望明确的表现在脸上。更何况，臆想的正主现在每天就在他面前晃来晃去，而这只会让Dante更加小心。无论如何，刚才Nero慌张逃离的举动显然将男人的好奇心推到了顶峰。于是，Dante快步跟上了Nero。

站在Nero的房门前，虽然门没有锁——估计男孩根本没有想到——Dante姑且先是敲了敲门：“Nero？”

没有回应。

“那我就进来了？”

还是没有回应。

Dante拧动门把手，打开门走了进去。

铺天盖地的糖果味袭击了他的鼻子，过分的香甜让Dante皱起鼻子，这儿什么时候变成一间糖果屋了？他飞快地巡视一边屋子，窗帘紧闭，灯也没有打开（但是这没有影响），然后确认了这些香气的来源——

——Nero正蜷缩在床脚。而他现在整个人闻起来就像是一块美味又甜蜜的人型糖果。

○

Nero已经不太记得这件事第一次发生的时候了——反正是在Dante离开福尔图纳以后——他记得那是个初春的夜晚，而当时他在自慰，脑子里想着Dante。

那时他和姬莉叶已经和平分手好一段时间，他们仍然把对方当做重要的家人，只是不会再变得更加亲密。

Nero躺在床上，撸动着自己，同时脑子里编织一些下流的性幻想——“Dante正大力操干他并且贴在他的耳边说一些淫秽的dirty talk”之类的。

然后意想不到的事情发生了。

Nero感觉自己的四肢发软，提不起力气。然后若有若无的糖果香开始在房里蔓延开来，思考变得迟缓，这导致他慢半拍想到香气的来源只有可能是自己。而他自己——他艰难的把左手从内裤里抽出来，和鬼手一起举到眼前：他们看上去就像是某种栩栩如生的糖果：他普通的左手变成了肉色的软糖，而他的鬼手看上去（并且闻起来）就像是草莓味和蓝莓味混杂的红蓝相间的硬糖。  
甚至他的手上粘上的一点精液似乎都变成了某种可食用的甜的东西。

Nero完全被吓软了，而甩着大屌的Dante也从他的脑子里不知滚到了哪里去——于是Nero又眼睁睁看着他的手回复原状。

这种事后来还发生了几次，而Nero也逐渐摸清了规律：只要他想Dante的时间过长（他不知道这个过长到底是多长），就会开始“蜜糖化”——他的全身会逐渐变成糖果。如果完全变成糖果的话，自己还有很高的概率会窒息而亡——Nero在后来的几次实验中确认了这一点，他不愿再去回忆气管被糖果堵塞的过程，那实在是很难受。

既然知道了这种“病症”的发病原因，那么药方就一定是有的——当然了，Nero目前并没有找到。他只能尽力避免自己不去想Dante，然而这对于他来说，非常难。

因为你没有办法去制止一个人思念另一个人。

而自从Nero搬到devil may cry之后，男孩发病的频率和每次病发时“蜜糖化”的速度越来越快——这直接导致了最近Nero一直在绕着Dante走。

直到刚才。

蜜糖争先恐后上涌，男孩可以清楚地感受到自身的变化：骨骼被干脆的白色硬糖取代、肌肉变成了软糖而原本的皮肤被肉色的棉花糖所覆盖、嘴唇和舌头充满草莓软糖的甜香、蓝色的眼睛正向薄荷糖转变着、血管流动着的不再是血液而是粘稠的树莓果酱……

大脑仿佛被灌入了奶昔，根本无法转动，Nero的视野逐渐模糊，而熟悉的窒息感也逐渐涌上。  
男孩凭直觉推开房门，然后重重关上。Nero连滚带爬的上了床，尽力把自己往床脚蜷缩。意识模糊地希望Dante不要看到这样不堪的自己。

“Dante……”Nero咕哝着，感觉到视野变成了完全的黑暗。

○

那孩子现在就像是一块香甜的糖果。

在一片甜蜜的黑暗中，Dante走近Nero的床——作为半魔人，这点黑暗对他的行动毫无影响——而且男孩的鬼手还在发出蓝白色光作为照明。Dante甚至能清楚地看见Nero颤抖的身体，并且感受到他躁动不安的魔力，它们现在就像是漩涡，在这小屋子里飞速转动着。只要Nero一声令下，这狂暴的魔力就可以把Devil May Cry绞个粉碎。

“Hey……Nero？”Dante小心翼翼地坐在床边，试探着问到。

像是在惧怕Dante一样，Nero仅仅是把自己抱的更紧了。

Dante沉下脸色，他伸出手捧起男孩的脸，Nero平时像是有火光在燃烧的双眼此时毫无光彩，像是两面镜子般，倒映出他面前的一切。

○

好痛。

手也痛，脚也痛，肌肉也痛骨头也痛皮肤也痛血管也痛甚至大脑都在疼痛着……！甜蜜的糖刃在皮肤下残忍地搅动，糖分已经远远超出自己所能承受的极限，只要再过那么几秒——虽然疼痛好像把这几秒延长到了无限——那些糖霜的尖刀就会破体而出，切开软粘的软糖，折断乳白的硬糖，把Nero这个可怜的、为情所困的男孩，分割成一滩不堪入目的、凄惨无比的糖果集合。

其实就这样死掉也挺不错的……Nero迷迷糊糊地想，那样Dante就永远不会知道自己暗恋他的事情了。

但是事情没有朝着他希望的方向发展，因为Nero残存的嗅觉让他闻到了Dante身上隐约的披萨味；而脸上的触感也警告着Nero：这个距离对于叔侄来说太过亲密。

视野一片黑暗，Nero仅仅是感觉到自己被抱了起来，耳边断断续续地传来了一些可能是表示关心的言语。血管里流动的糖浆隐隐有结晶的趋势，发觉到这一点的Nero对这样的自己感到更加不齿：

别看我，别碰我，也别拥抱我！

不要说出关心的话语；不要做出亲昵的举动 ；甚至于在最开始就不要那么突然地进入他的世界，把他的感情搅得一团乱又潇洒自如的离开……！

伸出，扣住，凑近——

遍布全身的糖分潮水般退去：僵硬的四肢再一次取回了活动能力，果酱变回血液，迟滞的大脑终于转动起来，五感也逐一恢复……Nero以他出色的感官听见了水液搅动的细微响声，被甜味麻痹的舌尖依稀品尝到一丝血的腥味。

好像是磕到了。

Nero在尚未完全明晰起来的脑中想到，减少的糖分还不能完全让男孩做出什么反应。只是下意识地，一寸寸地用舌尖磨蹭年长男人的口腔，顺着溜了一圈没有发现伤口，看来伤口是在自己这边了？

——咕咚。

响亮的吞咽声如锣鼓在耳边敲响，Nero像受惊的小动物般挣脱Dante的怀抱，四肢发软地靠在床头。

被这天杀的糖浆数次危及生命，以及刚才的亲吻对症状的缓解，让Nero意识到了这病症唯一的解药：Dante，只能是Dante。

毕竟解铃还须系铃人。

然而Nero不可能就这么和Dante说：“Hey，Dante，我为了不让自己被糖果杀死需要和你打一炮。”

对于这对叔侄来说，仅仅是亲吻就已经是明显的过界行为了。

可数秒后，Nero再一次回到了Dante的怀抱。

○

实际上，Dante现在都还没有反应过来发生了什么。

他捧起Nero的脸查看情况，男孩维持着空洞的表情，却是在下一刻就扑了过来：鬼手尖利的爪子掠过自己，一把抓住后衣领。紧接着撞上来的，就是男孩柔软的唇舌。

惊讶之余，Dante在心里吹了声口哨：男孩的唇比他想象中还要可口得多，虽然只是横冲直撞、毫无技巧可言的扫荡，但是这简单直接的索求却微妙地抓住了男人的七寸，让Dante没有在第一时间反击。比起女人们欲擒故纵的恶趣味，这种不管不顾的冲劲更让人有征服欲望。

于是在Nero自作主张的撤离之后，Dante只一伸手，就把男孩捞回了怀里。舌头再次缠绕着，推进对方口腔。男人引领着节奏将一切拨乱反正，而Nero下意识地学习着，两片软肉在弹丸之地摩擦碰撞，刺激腺体，榨出汁液，再被两人互相传递着吞咽下去。Dante无声地睁开眼瞥了一眼Nero，觉着差不多了，轻巧地离开男孩。

收起攻势，再次拉开距离，Dante低头盯着Nero银白的发旋，好整以暇，“可以告诉我发生什么了吗，kid？”

Nero只是摇头，破碎的话语从被吻得红肿的唇中吐出：

“糖……太多了……”

“……这太痛苦了……Dante……我受不了这些见鬼的糖了……”

言辞实在是太支离破碎，又过于莫名其妙，以自己传奇恶魔猎人的所见所闻也难解其意，这孩子有时候就和女人一样难懂。Dante不耐地抓挠后脑勺，他需要更多的信息，但Nero看起来明显不太妙。不知什么时候攀扶上他手臂的手揪紧了衣袖，身体一起一伏剧烈颤抖，从上方能看到被汗水浸湿的T恤衫勾勒出来的，流丽的背肌线条，两片肩胛骨就像挣扎煽动翅膀的蝴蝶，呼吸声宛如破旧的风箱，急促又沙哑……

Dante对于叔侄乱伦这种事情没什么罪恶感，所以面对这番可口的景象，他只是贴到Nero耳边问男孩：

“我能帮你解决这些，well，糖吗？”

Nero胡乱地点头，也不知有没有听进去。无论如何，得到许可的Dante把Nero温和地放倒在床上。他掀起Nero的T恤衫，俯身啃咬舔吻男孩的身体，同时动作麻利地脱掉Nero的工装裤。而Nero直到Dante几乎要扒下他的内裤时，才慢了不止半拍地反应过来。

男孩的脸再次涨的通红，Nero飞快地吐出一长串脏话，其语速和词汇量Dante生平仅见 。不过Dante也是见惯了大场面的人，所以他耐心地等男孩爆发完，然后在Nero结结巴巴的质问中慢悠悠的回答：

“操你啊，kid。”

像是这句话完全没有冲击力似的，Dante又补了一句：

“反正你也同意了。”

Dante不紧不慢的回答，再次让Nero好不容易可以运作的脑袋强行停止，男孩只能呆呆地看着身上人动作。

○

“嘶——FUCK！你在干什么！”

Nero被Dante没轻没重的力道逼的喊疼，而Dante轻易抓住男孩的脚踝放回床上，另一只手也放松了力度。经验让男人熟练地揉弄Nero的性器，这种做法开始确实不舒服，但它确实是最有效率的抚慰方式。恶趣味地用力揉捏予以疼痛，接下去的轻柔抚慰则会将其转变为快感。Dante察觉到身下的躯体变得顺从，手里的性具也诚实地增加着分量。他向上瞟了一眼，Nero用鬼手撑着床铺，左手无力地挡在脸上，脸颊泛红，已经有些找不着北了。

很好，看来进入状态了。Dante满意地想到。

Nero感到自己像只煎蛋被男人翻过身趴在床上。Dante紧跟着压下来，他灼热的唇舌和粗糙的手掌同时爱抚着Nero，一点点在男孩身上燎起情欲的火焰。

之前被Dante的舌头“重点照顾”而肿胀的乳头迎来了新的客人——Dante的手指，男人用右手的指尖灵活地拨弄着Nero敏感的两点。Dante为Nero的敏感程度偷笑——只是对乳头的富有技巧的揉捏就让男孩硬到发疼，体温也一再飙升，几乎让Dante有种被烫伤的错觉。

虽然这么说，Dante空着的左手还是顺着Nero漂亮的腰线向下滑去——光滑皮肤的触感让男人不住咂舌：“手感不错，kid。”

“去你妈……哈……的不错…………嗯！”Nero咬牙切齿地回答，后穴被异物突然侵入的感觉逼迫男孩收声。Dante正艰难地开拓着，没人知道他什么时候在自己手上涂满了润滑剂，男孩的后面实在是太过紧致，仅仅是深入一根手指都有些困难。他的耐心在之前已经被耗去不少，而现在……一块处女地，从未被使用过——Dante恶魔的一面在他的耳边低语——现在是你的东西，随你进犯，任你亵玩……

不，Dante把这诱人的低语甩到一边，滚开，他不想伤害男孩，尽管让Nero因为他受伤流血，因为他而哭泣呻吟的想法让Dante相当心动。但年长的男人不希望让性爱都成为男孩的噩梦，天知道在Nero在遇见自己之前过的是什么日子（是的，他偷偷问了Kriye，而答案显然不能让他满意）。

Dante尽量缓慢的伸展他的指节，避免用指甲剐蹭到男孩柔嫩的内壁，其实就算是真的划到了也没关系，不过年长者下意识地忽略了这一点。男人以自己往常与他人性爱时少有的认真细致探索着Nero，感受到肉壁渐渐变得湿滑——Dante再次感叹男孩良好的适应性——进犯者温柔的依次加进其他手指，更加深入的探寻这片迦南地。之前一直断续呻吟着的男孩渐渐没了声响，Nero虽然在大脑里想象过无数次，然而当年长者真的把手指伸进去时，他还是羞耻地张口咬住枕头，把欢愉的声音堵在喉咙与柔软的织物间。

Nero那点小心思怎么可能不会被Dante察觉，男人向前俯身，将手伸到了Nero嘴旁，强硬地把布料从男孩口中扯出。趁着Nero还没闭嘴咽下新一波的呻吟，Dante随即塞入两根手指翻搅。时而还夹着那湿软的舌头玩弄，用指甲刮蹭上颚黏膜，玩弄得Nero涎水直流，顺着嘴角留下道道湿痕。

年长男人放开了他，另外一只手也离开了股间，为男孩开拓的手已经是湿漉漉一片。Dante确信Nero已经准备好了迎接自己，而他自己早就硬的发疼。双手固定住Nero的腰，Dante将他带向自己的同时，也把坚硬发烫的阴茎抵在了入口处，缓慢而坚定地捅了进去。后穴被一点点撑开，Nero甬道里的褶皱被一寸寸抚平，但撕裂感还是让男孩痛呼出声。不过，恶魔血统带来的高速愈合能力让Nero迅速适应了被填满的状态，他主动贴近Dante，无声地请求男人操弄他。

“对于勾引男人很有一套嘛。”接受了男孩的请求，但是Dante还是恶趣味地贴着Nero的耳边调笑道。收获了男孩看似凶狠的一瞪。

“FUCK ME!OR JUST FUCK OFF!”

Dante勾起嘴角，欣然满足Nero的要求。每一次的冲撞都刮蹭着男孩突起的敏感点，然后再用力地捅到最深。Nero湿热的肠壁细致地亲吻着Dante地阴茎，阻碍他的前进又在他离开时热情的挽留。

Nero突然伸出鬼手抓住了Dante搂在他腰上的手，用力的几乎要捏碎后者的手腕。Dante惊讶他在这种时候还能有这样的爆发力。男孩尽力顺着呼吸，偏过头来看着Dante，浅色的眼瞳像是在燃烧，脸上的神情夹杂着隐忍与欢愉。

Dante看着他的唇，男孩几乎把它抿成一条直线，这模样让男人有些不安地滚动喉结，吞咽了一下口水。

Nero的大腿因为快感的刺激而轻颤，穴口一闭一合地咬着Dante的性器，他勉力呼吸，好一会儿才艰难地开口，“你……你给我慢一点……”

Dante愣了愣，身下的动作停了一瞬，然后轻笑出声。

“啊——！Dante你他妈——”

男孩话没说完，却被Dante就着两人的连接处Nero再次翻了过来，姿势的变换让敏感点被整个碾了一遍，快感让男孩忍不住再次呜咽。将Nero的双腿抬起，架在自己腰上，男人开始了新一轮的冲刺。Dante的阴茎从Nero被操的软烂艳红的穴肉里牵连出黏腻的汁液，睾丸撞击着会阴，淫靡的声响在略显狭小的房间里回荡，像是奇妙的音律。

Nero忍不住勾着Dante的脖子和他接吻。他们唇齿相接，每一次分开都带着濡湿的津液，用力地亲吻，像野兽一样带着把彼此拆吃入腹的凶狠架势，喘息伴随着急促而剧烈的颤抖。这个吻仿佛电击一般，让Nero的血液从脚趾逆流到头顶，括约肌激烈地收缩，修长有力的双腿下意识地夹紧，紧紧地贴合住Dante的腰身。

“哈啊……啊……”Nero眯起眼睛，挺身迎合着Dante的操弄。他无力的把头搁在Dante肩上，嘴里吐出战栗的喘息，鬼手锋利的指尖在男人宽阔的背脊上留下抓痕。体内的冲撞愈加猛烈，而男孩已经趋近极限：他的阴茎吐出大股的白浊，后穴也一阵阵缩紧，透明的水液顺着股间流下，黏答答地淋在大腿——Dante仅仅用抽插就让Nero高潮了。

Dante使劲捏着Nero的臀肉，几乎把两瓣软肉捏变了形。他又抽送了十几下，最后顶着男孩的前列腺射了进去，全数打在了柔软的内壁上。Dante唯一感到可惜的是没有看到Nero高潮的表情，他感受着穴肉诱惑的震颤，在脑海里描绘男孩压抑情欲的表情，以及他被泪水与汗水打湿的白色睫毛。

半晌，Dante松开怀里还在颤抖的Nero，抽出了阴茎。男孩下边又是一抖：那些白浊的黏液顺着抽离的动作一起流出来，淌过他红肿的穴口、臀缝、腿根。

Dante偏头，想给男孩一个安抚性质的吻，Nero却故意躲开来，一口咬住了他的耳垂。

房间里的糖果香气尚未散去——

 

 

 

FIN（？


End file.
